Diez cosas sobre Chris Redfield
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: /ChrisJill/ Diez cosas que nadie nos ha explicado sobre la vida de Chris Redfield, uno de los personajes más importantes de la saga Resident Evil o Bio Hazard. CAPÍTULO 7: La relación amor-odio entre Chris y los sprays.
1. Su nombre

A pesar de haber protagonizado ya dos aventuras en las que se enfrenta a Umbrella (no contamos Resident Evil 5, ya que todavía está en fase de desarrollo), poco se sabe sobre la vida de Chris Redfield, salvo su incidente en la marina a causa del cual ingresó en S.T.A.R.S. y poco más. Por este motivo, y tras ver algunos fics basados en el "10 cosas sobre… insértese nombre de un personaje el cual tenga una vida privada poco o nada conocida", decidí escribir uno sobre Chris. En un principio iba a ser sobre Claire, pero ya estoy escribiendo otro fanfic sobre ella, de modo que, como soy una gran seguidora de los hermanos Redfield 3 , esta vez le tocó a Chris.

Con este fic no pretendo presuponer nada acerca de la vida de Chris. Tan sólo estoy inventando escenas con tal de divertirme y que otros se diviertan leyendo.

Lo digo sólo por si acaso, que después no das la imagen del personaje que algunos esperan y te linchan UxD

Las reviews son más que bienvenidas :3 . Animan a seguir escribiendo.

Eso es todo. ¡Gracias por leer, y espero que te guste el fanfic!

**Tifa**

* * *

**1.** **Su nombre¿Christian o Christopher?**

Chris se encontraba viendo la TV, sentado en el sofá. Ese día el entrenamiento había sido especialmente duro, aunque de ningún modo podía negar que le encantara entrenar para entrar en la marina.

Miró a un lado y después al otro para asegurarse de que su madre no rondaba cerca de allí, y subió los pies a la mesa de café que tenía delante. La querida mesita de madera y vidrio de su padre, herencia de la ya difunta abuelita Redfield. No recordó la lata de Coca-cola que había dejado inacabada encima del mueble y la volcó con los pies. Inmediatamente, el líquido restante llenó el cristal de la mesa.

Chris se puso en pie de inmediato, alarmado. Tenía que encontrar algo: una bayeta, un pañuelo, hojas de periódico… Lo que fuese, pero de manera urgente. Buscó por los cajones del salón, pero no encontró nada útil. Como si de una bombilla encendida se tratara, una idea iluminó su mente:

_Claire tiene miles de revistas guardadas._

Corrió al cuarto de su hermana y allí dio con su salvación.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando Claire llegó a casa. Sacó las llaves del bolso con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido. De no haber ido a la discoteca esa noche, habría llegado a una hora más decente, pero sus amigas la habían acabado arrastrando hasta allí. A ella no le apasionaban, con esa música tan estruendosa y esos chicos desesperados por ligar con alguien, pero no se iba a quedar en casa un viernes por la noche. Una chica de dieciséis años no podía hacer eso.

Subió de puntillas las escaleras hasta su cuarto y abrió la puerta lenta y silenciosamente. Encendió la luz, y lo primero que vio encima del escritorio la obligó a ahogar un grito.

Había encontrado el cadáver, la prueba irrefutable que demostraba que se había cometido un crimen gravísimo.

Furiosa, se dirigió a la habitación del sospechoso principal.

Chris dormía plácidamente cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de repente.

-¡Christopher Redfield! –exclamó una voz femenina, claramente enfadada- ¿¡Se puede saber qué has hecho con mi revista especial monográfico de Take That!?

* * *

Bueno, capítulo 1 subido · . Espero que haya muchos seguidores de RE que lean fanfics habitualmente :Þ

Oh, y sé que está mal pedirlo¡pero me haría inmensamente feliz leer algún review! Hace años que no dejo a mis historias ver la luz, y ahora que por fin me decido, una pequeña obra de caridad me animaría mucho x3 .

**Tifa**


	2. La hora del café

**2. La hora del café es sagrada para él**

-Ey, Chris –Barry apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, que tenía la cabeza entre varias pilas de documentos sobre su mesa-. ¿Vienes a tomar un café?

El joven levantó la cabeza de los papeles y miró el reloj de pared con detenimiento. Eran las once en punto.

-Así que ya es la hora... –musitó- Voy a buscar a Jill. Espéranos en la cafetería.

-Muy bien. No tardéis.

Chris se dirigió a la sala de ordenadores, donde había visto a Jill por última vez. Pero ya no se encontraba allí. Tampoco estaba en el vestíbulo. Ni en la sala de tiro. Ni en la biblioteca.

Caminó en dirección hacia el único lugar donde podía estar su compañera: el lavabo de mujeres. Allí había dos novatas charlando mientras se miraban en el espejo. Se quedaron perplejas al ver entrar a un hombre.

-Perdonad –dijo-, ¿sabéis si está aquí Jill Valentine?

Las chicas cruzaron una mirada confusa.

-¿Quién es esa? –preguntó una de ellas.

-¿No sabéis quién es? –la joven sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, y Chris se sintió sorprendido y ofendido a la vez. ¿Cómo era posible que no conocieran a Jill? Jill, ¡la mejor mujer policía de Raccoon City!

-Es uno de los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. –explicó.

-¿Y nosotras qué? Acabamos de entrar en el RPD, no pretenderás que lo sepamos todo.

Chris frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto ante tal falta de respeto.

-Y si acabáis de llegar, ¿qué hacéis ya escaqueándoos, eh? ¡Venga al trabajo, hombre, ya!

Las novatas le observaron mientras se marchaba, atónitas. ¿Y ese era el famoso Chris Redfield? Definitivamente, todos los S.T.A.R.S. eran una panda de _freaks_.

Chris decidió llamar al teléfono móvil de Jill. Debería haberlo hecho en primer lugar, y no le habría costado nada localizarla.

.¿Chris? –dijo una voz femenina algo afligida al otro lado de la línea- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es la hora del café –contestó simplemente.

-Ah... Es que estoy con Robert, en el depósito de cadáveres...

-Pues que venga también.

-Chris, Robert es el policía que murió anteayer en el tiroteo.


	3. Todo ser vivo tiene lugar en el mundo

**3. Defiende que todo ser vivo tiene su lugar en el mundo**

Observó con temor cómo el monstruo en el que se había convertido su pequeña hermana de cuatro años pisoteaba con crueldad la hilera de hormigas que encontró en el jardín de los Redfield. Él, como el hermano mayor, sensato y responsable de diez años que era, tenía el deber de enseñarle a ese pequeño terremoto lo que era el respeto a la vida.

Corrió a coger la mano de su hermana para arrastrarla lejos de los pobres y asustados bichos que huían como podían, presos del pánico. Luego se agachó para estar a su altura y la miró a los ojos, completamente serio.

-Claire, matar hormiguitas está mal –le reprochó con tanta suavidad como pudo.

-Es _diver_ –contestó la pequeña con ojos brillantes-. Hacen _chaf_.

-Pero imagínate que eres una hormiguita y yo soy otra, y entonces viene una niña y me pisa.

-Chris haría ¡_chaf_! –la niña levantó los brazos, divertida.

-Pero me moriría y no podrías verme más.

A Claire le horrorizó la idea. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Chriiiiiiiiiiis... –sollozó- Yo no quiero que te mueraaas...

-Pues por eso –continuó el chiquillo, pasando una mano por la cabecita de su hermana-, no tienes que pisar a las hormiguitas. Ellas también tienen hermanitas que quieren verlas. ¿Lo entiendes?

Claire asintió, con la cabeza gacha y resistiéndose a llorar.

-No mataré hormiguitas –susurró.

-Bien. Vamos dentro a comer helado –cogió a la niña de la mano y echó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

-¡CHAF!

Chris se giró para ver, con horror, la nueva víctima de su hermana: una cucaracha que ahora se encontraba espachurrada en la suela de su zapatilla.

* * *

Vale, prometo que ningún otro capítulo será TAN estúpido XD (al menos, no en este fic :Þ). 

Voy a contestar las **reviews**, que me han hecho mucha ilusión T////T · !!

**Amygondor- **¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! X3 Y sobre Leon, siempre es algo que puedo tener en cuenta :Þ , aunque la verdad es que no se encuentra entre mis personajes favoritos, pero como este tipo de fics es bastante... libre, supongo que no sería problema hacer uno de Leon xD , y más ahora que he decidido que sea un "10 cosas sobre..." en lugar de 20.

**Ezequielhl- **¡Gracias por tu review tan completa! La verdad es que estoy un poco obsesionada con la ortografía XD . Me alegra que hayas encontrado virtudes en este fic, porque me preocupaba pasarme de simplista :Þ . Siempre he sido bastante escueta, no me gusta mucho irme por las ramas, y temía que eso hiciera que el fic se volviese pesado, o que pareciera _vacío_... TT · Por cierto¡YAY! . ¡SANGRE NUEVA! XD

**Adazmerize Heleison- **¡Muchas gracias! Sí, quería hacer un tipo de fic distinto, aunque también estoy escribiendo un par que se basan más en la trama principal de Resident Evil. Pero estoy en época de exámenes, y necesitaba algo que me divirtiera y no me hiciera pensar mucho XD . Y, por si te sirve de consuelo, yo también suelo tardar en actualizar... x.x·

¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar el fic, de verdad! TT·

¡Ah! Y como he dicho por ahí arriba, ahora no son veinte cosas sobre Chris, sino diez. Que se me hacía eterno el fic UXD .


	4. Se mudó a Raccoon City

**4. Se mudó a Raccoon tras dejar la marina**

Chris se pasaba el día sentado en el sofá, viendo películas o deporte en televisión. Se sentía miserable por haber sido expulsado de la marina, lo cual realmente creía injusto. Él siempre seguía las normas, pero su moral le había obligado a ignorar las órdenes para poder salvar la vida de un compañero. Sin embargo, era algo que volvería a hacer, sin duda alguna. Ante todo, quería mantenerse fiel a sus ideales. Pero era gracias a eso que ahora se encontraba sin trabajo. Y había deseado ingresar en la marina desde los doce años. Tantos años de entrenamiento para que al final no le sirviera de nada. Quizá su madre tenía razón y debería haber estudiado una carrera.

Claire entró en el salón con el auricular del teléfono en la mano y se lo tendió a su hermano.

-Chris, es tu amigo Barry –anunció-. Quiere hablar contigo.

El chico cogió el auricular con desgana. No estaba de humor para lo que fuera que quisiera Barry.

-¿Qué tal, Barry?

-Ya me han comentado la que liaste el otro día –dijo su amigo.

-Mmmm ya. Pero volvería a hacerlo –refunfuñó Chris. No necesitaba que nadie le diera un sermón.

-Muy bien –rió-. Pero tengo algo importante que decirte a propósito de eso.

-Dispara.

-Verás, necesitamos nuevos miembros en S.T.A.R.S., y le he hablado de ti al capitán y al jefe de policía. Dicen que no nos vendría mal un buen tirador, además de una dosis de compañerismo... Quieren conocerte –concluyó.

A Chris le costó asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir.

-Espera. ¿Me estás proponiendo que me una a S.T.A.R.S.? –inquirió, algo incrédulo- ¿Quieres que sea poli?

-Tendrás que pasar algunos exámenes, pero sí, es lo que te estoy diciendo. El único inconveniente es que tendrías que trasladarte a Raccon City.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!

Chris sólo necesitó unos segundos para decidirse. Se trataba de una oferta que no podía rechazar.

Tras colgar el teléfono, corrió a contarle la gran noticia a su familia. Aunque vio pena en los ojos de su hermana, esta le abrazó con fuerza y le deseó mucha suerte.

**

* * *

**

Tres meses más tarde, Chris se encontraba subiendo las maletas al taxi que le llevaría a la estación.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te llevemos nosotras al tren? –preguntó su madre mientras lo abrazaba.

-Seguro –asintió con la cabeza-. Prefiero despedirme aquí –aunque de su padre, pensó, tuvo que despedirse antes de que saliera a trabajar.

Se dirigió hacia Claire, quien se lanzó a sus brazos de inmediato.

-Cuídate mucho –pidió la chica, reteniendo las lágrimas-.

-Claire, no me marcho a otro país –rió mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello de su hermana-. Además, escribiré, llamaré, y vendré en vacaciones.

Ella sabía que cumpliría la parte de escribir y llamar. Pero también sabía que los policías no gozan de muchas vacaciones, así que quizá sólo le vería durante algún tiempo en verano.

-Lo sé –mintió-. Seguro que ser poli se te dará genial.

-Y tú estudia mucho¿eh? Quiero que mi hermana entre en la universidad y sea una gran periodista.

-Para poder escribir sobre el gran policía Chris Redfield –sonrió. Luego se separó de él, convencida de que, si no lo hacía, su hermano se quedaría allí horas, tratando de animarla-. Buen viaje, Chris. Llámanos por teléfono cuando llegues.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Chris subió al taxi y no volvió la vistra atrás ni una sola vez. Sabía que, si lo hacía, se encontraría con las lágrimas de su hermana.

**

* * *

**

Uf, mucho diálogo... No me gusta x.x· .Pero tenía que hacer algo así, porque siempre me he preguntado cómo fue para Claire que su hermano se fuera a Raccoon City, ya que en los juegos da la impresión de que siempre han estado muy unidos.

Y, como son capítulos cortos, aprovecho para subir dos de golpe :Þ .

Ah, anuncio también que he terminado de escribir el fic en mi libreta –primero los escribo a mano, y después los paso a ordenador. Así corrijo mientras lo hago-. Así que si me demoro mucho en actualizar es, más que nada, por perrería U XD .


	5. Su primer día en el trabajo

**5. Su primer día en el trabajo fue un desastre**** (aunque no tanto como el de Leon)**

Una vez Chris hubo pasado todas las pruebas, pudo ingresar de inmediato al equipo S.T.A.R.S del Raccoon Police Department. Barry le acompañó al despacho del jefe Irons, el cual tenía muchas ganas de conocerle, por lo visto.

El despacho de Irons resultaba ciertamente inquietante. Tenía cabezas de animales colgadas en las paredes. Parecía un gran aficionado a la taxidermia, lo que no le hizo demasiada gracia a Chris.

-Jefe, este es Chris Redfield –le presentó Barry.

-Es un placer conocerle –dijo Chris mientras le tendía la mano al hombre que se encontraba delante de él, sentado tras su mesa y observando minuciosamente la cabeza disecada de un ciervo que tenía sobre el mueble.

-Ah, sí, Chris Redfield –repitió el hombre, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su entretenida tarea-. Pues no desobedezcas las órdenes por aquí¿eh?

Chris retiró su mano y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Barry, que se encogió de hombros y le llevó fuera de la estancia.

-¡Ese tío es un pirado! –exclamó el más joven de los dos mientras caminaban a lo largo del pasillo-. Menuda decoración para el despacho de un policía. Y menudos modales. Y... ¡joder, que ha pasado de mí completamente!

Barry rió y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo para tranquilizarle.

-No te preocupes. Ya te acostumbrarás –aseguró, medio en broma-. Pero los demás de por aquí son normales, te lo aseguro.

-Es que, para más raros, al manicomio.

Más tarde, Barry le entregó un informe para que se lo fuera a entregar a Albert Wesker, que se encontraba en la sala de conferencias. Así, de paso, conocería al capitán de S.T.A.R.S.

Barry le había explicado que tan solo tenía que bajar las escaleras que había al final del pasillo, no sin antes cruzar la puerta que había saliendo de la oficina a la izquierda y pasando por la sala con las tres estatuas. Después, debía cruzar la primera puerta que encontrara, pero no la que había bajo las escaleras, sino la siguiente. Una vez en el nuevo pasillo, la primera sala con doble puerta que encontrara era la sala de conferencias.

Chris memorizó esas indicaciones como pudo, y casi fue un milagro que encontrara su destino sin perderse en ese laberíntico edificio del demonio. Abrió la puerta de la sala de conferencias y vio que se estaba llevando a cabo una especie de reunión. Había un hombre de pie, explicando algo que había escrito sobre una pizarra blanca. Debía de rondar los 35 años, era rubio y llevaba unas gafas de sol. El grupo que permanecía sentado parecía prestarle toda su atención.

El novato no pretendía interrumpir, de modo que se quedó junto a la puerta hasta que aquel hombre rubio se percató de su presencia y abandonó la explicación.

-Disculpa¿qué quieres? –preguntó. Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta.

-Perdón por molestar. Albert Wesker, supongo –caminó por la sala hasta llegar a la altura del otro hombre y le entregó el informe que llevaba en la mano-. Soy Chris Redfield. Barry me envía para…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –le interrumpió-. Chris Redfield. Encantado de conocerte, muchacho –le tendió la mano y Chris la estrechó con fuerza, recordando el frustrante encuentro con el jefe Irons. Después, Wesker se dirigió al resto de presentes-. Señores, precisamente este caballero es un claro ejemplo de lo que les estaba hablando: el trabajo en equipo.

Wesker procedió a explicar cómo Chris había sido expulsado de la marina, y el protagonista de la historia se sintió como el alumno aventajado de la clase de matemáticas y ojito derecho de la profesora.

Una vez el capitán de S.T.A.R.S hubo concluido con la explicación, se despidió de él y le deseó suerte en el cuerpo.

-Ya hablaremos, Redfield –dijo antes de que el chico abandonara la sala.

Chris decidió visitar el resto de la comisaría por su cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, iba a pasar allí una gran parte de su vida. Primero salió al hall, donde ya había estado con anterioridad. La gran estatua de la doncella y la inscripción que decía algo de un unicornio le pareció una excentricidad, sin duda, obra de Irons.

Investigó a lo largo de habitaciones y pasillos extraños durante casi una hora. En un solo día se había sentido frustrado en dos ocasiones. Primero, por culpa del jefe de policía. Ahora, porque se había perdido. Perdido en su propio lugar de trabajo. Qué triste.

Llegó a la biblioteca de la primera planta. Después, a un balcón desde el cual se podía ver todo el hall. Una sala de espera. Y el pasillo que daba al despacho del jefe Irons, donde por nada del mundo planeaba regresar.

_¿¡Pero qué clase de comisaría es esta!?_

Finalmente, decidió pedir ayuda a uno de los policías que rondaban por allí.

-¿Buscas la oficina de S.T.A.R.S? –inquirió, algo sorprendido-. Tienes que haberla pasado forzosamente para llegar hasta aquí.

Chris no podía estar más frustrado. Sólo esperaba poder habituarse a su nuevo trabajo en poco tiempo. Aunque tuviese que necesitar un mapa para ello.

A pesar de las indicaciones de su compañero, tardó un buen rato en encontrar el camino de vuelta a la oficina.

Barry observó, divertido, la cara del novato mientras entraba en la sala y se dirigía a su mesa sin mediar palabra.

-Chris, hace horas que no te veo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? –inquirió, con la voz más seria que pudo lograr- ¿Tu primer día y ya empiezas a escaquearte?

El chico le dirigió una mirada irritada.

-¡Este lugar es un laberinto! –exclamó- ¡No hay forma de encontrar una sala una vez has salido de ella¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto?

Su amigo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Antiguamente, este edificio era un museo –explicó, como si eso lo aclarara todo-. Ya te acostumbrarás.

-Espero que así sea.

**

* * *

**

Chris abrió la puerta de su nueva –pero ya desordenada- casa tan rápido como pudo, pues el teléfono había empezado a sonar y quería llegar a tiempo. Odiaba llegar justo para escuchar el pitido que indicaba que al otro lado de la línea alguien había colgado. Así que prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él y descolgó el auricular.

-¿Diga?

-¿Chris? –la voz de su hermana al otro lado- Soy Claire. ¿Qué tal tu primer día como miembro de S.T.A.R.S?

-No te voy a mentir –dijo el chico-. Ha sido... _entretenido_. Tienes que venir a visitar la comisaría en alguna ocasión.

-Lo haré, no lo dudes.

* * *

Este es el segundo capítulo más largo del fic. Espero que no se haya hecho pesado en comparación con los demás, ya que algunos capítulos son simples viñetas.

Bueno, tengo que comentar algunas cosas. Sobre Wesker, es irónico que sea tan amable con Chris :Þ . Pero me gustaba la idea de que lo tratara como un ejemplo a seguir, por el comentario que le hace a Alexia sobre él en RECV: "Es uno de mis mejores hombres" XD .

También supuse la frustración que debe significar trabajar en un sitio tan grande y donde es tan fácil perderse. Leon realmente tuvo suerte de no tener que trabajar en la comisaría... xD

Y lo último, Claire diciendo que visitará la comisaría algún día. Un pequeño guiño :Þ .

Oh, y... perdón por tardar TANTÍSIMO en actualizar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era transcribir lo que ya tenía escrito a mano ·U . Bueno, procuraré actualizar de nuevo la semana que viene o la otra (ahora estoy de exámenes... De hecho, lo estoy hasta el 9 de julio T.T· ).

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Congenió con Jill

**6. ****Congenió con Jill desde el principio**

En la oficina de S.T.A.R.S., Chris, Barry y Enrico discutían animadamente sobre qué equipo de basket era mejor: Chicago Bulls o Los Angeles Lakers. La puerta se abrió repentinamente y por ella entró Wesker, acompañado de una joven vestida con el uniforme del equipo de operaciones especiales. Llevaba la cabeza cubierta por una boina que recogía su cabello rubio cenizo, y por los lados de su cara asomaban dos largos mechones.

-Muchachos –los llamó Wesker-, os presento al nuevo integrante del grupo: Jill Valentine. Valentine, estos son Enrico Marini, del equipo Bravo, y Barry Burton y Chris Redfield, del Alpha, al igual que tú.

La recién llegada les dedicó una amable sonrisa. Ellos saludaron con un simple _hola_.

-Espero estar a la altura –dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes por eso –contestó Barry, y luego se dirigió a su compañero-. ¿Por qué no le enseñas la comisaría a la nueva?

Chris rió y se puso en pie.

-Claro –asintió con la cabeza-. Le va a hacer falta.

La novata siguió a Chris pasillo abajo hasta dar con la siguiente estancia, que contenía tres estatuas.

-Espero que no te ofendas –comenzó ella, algo insegura-, pero la decoración del edificio me parece de un mal gusto terrible.

El chico sonrió mientras Jill Valentine se acercaba a las efigies para verlas de cerca, con cara de horror.

-Antes era un museo –explicó-. De todos modos, ¿has visto el despacho de Irons? Creo que te gustaría incluso menos que el resto de la comisaría. Le encanta la taxidermia.

Ella se giró a mirarlo, con los brazos en jarras.

-No sé qué es peor: la decoración o el pervertido que la ha escogido.

-¿Qué? ¿Irons es un pervertido?

-Mientras el capitán Wesker me presentaba, ese… -bajó un poco la voz- Ese viejo estúpido no me miraba a la cara precisamente.

Chris abrió unos ojos como platos. Su superior no le caía especialmente bien, pero no habría imaginado que resultara ser _tan_ impresentable. También cabía la posibilidad de que no fueran más que imaginaciones de la recién llegada, aunque ni él mismo consideraba a Irons una persona cuerda, precisamente.

-Bueno, por lo menos a ti te ha mirado –bromeó. Jill frunció el ceño, molesta con el comentario, y se dispuso a replicar, pero él habló antes-. No, no te enfades. Es que cuando yo me presenté, hace poco más de un año, me ignoró por completo. Le tendí la mano… y ahí se quedó –rió-. Fue muy frustrante.

Su compañera soltó una pequeña carcajada al imaginar la escena.

-Menudo jefe –dijo entre dientes-. Menos mal que contamos con el capitán Wesker. Parece todo un profesional.

-Todos los S.T.A.R.S. te caerán bien, ya verás –miró su reloj de pulsera-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un café?

-Claro.

Ambos pasaron la siguiente media hora en la cafetería, charlando y conociéndose mejor. Jill se encontraba explicando que desde pequeña había querido ser policía cuando Barry entró en la cafetería, con aire distraído, y se acercó a ellos.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Ya os estáis escaqueando del trabajo? –sonrió-. Creo que Wesker te busca, Valentine.

-¿Y tú eres su chico de los recados? –Chris levantó una ceja. Su amigo captó el tono de broma.

-No, yo sólo vengo a almorzar, y creo que soy capaz de hacerlo en la mitad de tiempo que vosotros –se la devolvió.

Jill se puso en pie, algo alarmada.

-Bueno, yo creo que me voy, entonces. Gracias por todo, y… llamadme Jill –añadió.

Los dos hombres la observaron mientras se dirigía con urgencia hacia la puerta. Las prisas del primer día, pensaron.

-¿No se perderá, una vez allí? –inquirió Chris- Tenemos un laberinto como departamento de trabajo.

-¿Por qué no la acompañas? –Barry utilizó un tono de voz que incomodó levemente a su amigo- Seguro que no te importaría perderte con ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que parece que os entendéis.

Chris forzó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia del hombre y puso todo su esfuerzo en cambiar de tema.

* * *

**N/A: **Chan chan XD . Actualizo después de... años u_u·UU . Lo siento, ugh, perdí la libreta donde tenía los capítulos escritos a mano y ayer la econtré haciendo limpieza XD .

Me gustaría decir varias cosas. La primera es sobre las notas del primer capítulo, en las que comenté que quizá no daba la imagen del personaje que todos tienen. Vale, no me refería a hacerlo OOC, sino a que por ejemplo alguien puede pensar que a Chris no le pega tomar café, sino té (por decir algo xD). Obviamente, intento no hacer OOC, aunque en un fic de RE es difícil hacerlo, ya que los juegos no se basan en los sentimientos de los personajes. Pero por su actitud podemos extraer cómo es su personalidad. No sé si me explico xD , pero me voy por las ramas, así que lo dejaré.

He intentado cambiar un poco lo que tenía escrito en la libreta, ya que por algún motivo no me convence cómo están escritos los capítulos... pero nada. En fin, sea como sea, ya sólo quedan cuatro. Y no creo que tarde mucho en subirlos :3 (siempre que digo que no tardaré en actualizar pasa algo que me impide hacerlo, así que no debería hablar muy alto XDDU).

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Rebecca no fue la primera

No sé cuántas veces he puesto el disclaimer, ni si lo he hecho... En todo caso:

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen Resident Evil ni sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de la compañía Capcom.

(Más vale tarde que nunca UXD)

* * *

**7. ****Rebecca no fue la primera persona en rociar su cara con spray**

Chris bajó los escalones con sumo cuidado, pasando por encima del cadáver del zombi al que acababa de coser a balazos. Se dirigió a una habitación que se encontraba en el hueco entre las escaleras y el pasillo. Abrió la puerta y entró, con la esperanza de no encontrar allí más muertos vivientes.

_¡FSSSSSSSSSS!_

De repente, algún tipo de spray roció su cara. Se llevó las manos a los ojos, que comenzaban a arderle intensamente.

-¡Argh!

-¡Ay, perdón! –se escuchó una voz femenina- ¡Pensé que eras un zombi!

Por unos instantes, Chris revivió cierto momento ocurrido un año atrás…

Barry y Chris se encontraban en un coche policía, siguiendo a un violador y asesino en serie por las calles de Raccoon. Un hombre había confirmado por teléfono haberlo visto arrastrando a una adolescente consigo. Siguieron sus indicaciones y lo vieron entrar en una callejuela por la que les sería imposible circular con el vehículo.

Barry detuvo el coche para seguirle a pie. Corrieron cuanto pudieron para darle alcance, y tras unos segundos se encontraron ante una bifurcación. Después divisaron al criminal correr de un camino a otro, tapándose la cara con una mano, pero no había rastro de la chica.

-Tú busca a la niña –sugirió Barry, e inmediatamente echó a correr tras el fugitivo.

Chris obedeció sin más, y corrió por el camino derecho. Doblaba la esquina cuando…

_¡FSSSSSSSSSS!_

-¡Argh! –antes de llevarse las manos a sus ojos adoloridos y llorosos, divisó ante él una figura femenina y supuso que la chica lo había confundido con el criminal- ¡Soy policía!

La joven se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada.

-¡Ay! –exclamó- P-pensé q-que… ¡que eras él!

Así pues, en medio de esa mansión de horror repleta de muertos vivientes, Chris no tuvo más remedio que intentar sonreír a la par que se frotaba los ojos con fuerza.

-Tranquila –dijo-, empiezo a acostumbrarme.

* * *

**N/A:** Me parece un capítulo bastante rancio, aunque intentaba hacer un poco de humor. (No, no se me da bien el humor, pero espero poder mejorar x_x·U)

Para cualquier cosa (bienvenidas son las críticas constructivas), ya sabéis que el botón de review funciona muy bien en estos casos~

Oh, y por cierto, no sé si es un error el haber colocado puntos suspensivos antes del flashback. Agradecería ser iluminada en este asunto (llevo días dándole vueltas y es el único motivo por el que no he actualizado un poco antes xD).


End file.
